One Identity
by YABBLEDIGGYFADDYDOO
Summary: -~** CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP! **~- It's a lazy summer after the BeyBlading tournament- Tyson/OC, Max/OC, very abusive kid there, Kai/OC... and Kai also seems to be spilling his secrets a bit! I think. x.X And, something could be seriously wrong with him..
1. Naomi

NOTE: Hey, um... this is my first BeyBlade fic. Don't tease. I don't watch the show that much xD; Tyson and Max, in these chapters are not my characters but owned by... their rightful owners. Don't sue me! ANywho, Naomi and the rest of the girls in this fic are my characters because there's hardly any in the Anime. -.-';; Anyways, hope you enjoy the fic!  
  
-Ocean ^~  
  
*********************  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
This was gonna be a looong summer... er, I just knew that... cause... it was really hot and stuff, yeah.   
Anywho! It was one of those lazys sitting around in the pool with Max. If we tried BeyBlading that day, even in the house, the paint would fly off like Max's did before.   
The championships? Yup, we won, and we were all over that.  
Anyways, even if the paint thing there didn't happen, all the bowls we had were, um, a little dented... yeah. So that really sucked.  
"Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom..." Max hummed Mr.Sandman. We were both laying on different water mats.  
"Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom..." I hummed too.  
"Mr.SandMan," we sang, "bring me a dream, make him the cutest, that i've ever seen..."   
"Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom..." I hummed. Yeah, we got really, really bored, "hey, you going to the party at that... building?"  
"The complex," Max murmered.  
"Yeah! Um, yeah, it's tommorrow, at 7 to 11. You goin'? Everyone's gonna be there," I explained.  
"Well," Max muttered, looking deep into his thoughts, "i'll think about it."  
"Okay," I replied. We sat there for about 10 minutes striaght, no talking.  
Hm, Max new it has to happen sometime...  
So, for the fun, I tugged on Max's mat and flipped him over into the water.  
"ARGH!" He yelled, "what was that for, Tyson?"  
"Dude," I muttered, "i've never seen you this mad before, why you on this big PMS break-out??"  
Max growled, and flipped my mat.  
"I gotta go," he said, stomping out.  
Whoa... what's gotten into him? He's defenently not himself, that's for sure. Something's wrong... but what?  
  
Max's POV  
  
So, I walked home. Stupid Tyson! Yeah, I know why get so pissed and stuff over something like that... well, you see, it's not just that.  
It's- a long story. Makes me pretty upset most of the time now. But I guess I have some time.  
It was the last day of our *dumb ass* school.  
And, i've had this crush on this girl for the longest time, you see...? Yeah. Her name was, "Naomi". Her name makes me drool. x.X"  
So, anyways, it was the last day of school. Tyson was the only one who knew about this crush here... but he never blabbed, since he didn't care too much.  
"Go talk to her," Tyson urged.  
"Mmmm, okay," I muttered. I walked up to her, and opened my mouth to speak. She had a long, spoiled-looking mouth. But, that's okay... she had no bangs- it was all gathered up in her high, long, red ponytail.  
"...No," Naomi immidiently snapped, and turned her head to me. Her ponytail flipped under her chin as she turned.   
I felt my heart rip in two. Totally.  
And it's been two weeks now, and i'm still not over it... maybe if I get a new look or something- -? I don't know, but I gotta do something!  
- ¯3¯ -  
...Yep, so that's what I did... I bought new clothes, lost the overalls and all that. Baggy black clothes! With blue fire and stuff! Heh, oh yeah, hell, i'm going to the party like this and no one's going to know who I am! D!!! 


	2. Girl Hockey Player

NOTE: How's it going? You wanna see Max?? Heh... you'll see soon!! :D Kai, Kenny, and Rei, in these chapters are not my characters but owned by... their rightful owners. Don't sue me! Anywho, all of the girls in this fic are my characters because there's hardly any in the Anime. -.-';; Anyways, the last parts a little funny xD; Hope you enjoy the fic, keep reading PLZ! :D  
  
-Ocean ^~  
  
***************  
  
Kai's POV (The day of the dance)  
  
Summer.  
Nothing to do.  
But lay in my bed and sleep. But, the real problem was...  
I looked out my window and looked at the people playing street hockey. Even my window was closed and I could hear them. Damn, that "bam bam bam" of the ball is driving me crazy.  
"Tiger Wolf shot!" Yelled one boy.  
Heh.  
He sounded like a girl.  
Dazed in my thoughts, an orange ball crashed through my window, bumping onto the TV stand, which was a little old and rickety at the moment, and, yeah, the TV fell, and it broke.  
I looked at the broken TV on my floor angerly.  
Next, there was a loud, repetitive knock on the door.  
I grabbed the ball, and walked to the door, opened it.  
"Um," the guy said, "sorry. Sorry about that," he snatched it fom my hand, "i'm really sorry." And ran off, "hey, guys," he said to his friends, "i'm taking a break, okay?" He pulled off his hockey mask... actually, it turned out to be a girl!  
Whoa.  
That was creepy.  
Still keeping my cold expression on the outside, I slammed the door, and muttered to myself, "stupid kids, breaking my fucking tv."  
I sighed, and looked at the smashed TV on my floor.  
Instantly forgetting about it for some reason, I slumped on my bed and thought what I'd do today.  
"Hey," I said outloud.  
'I think- I think Tyson told me about a party somewhere? It would kill some time... no, what am I thinking, that would WASTE my time, you moron!' I thought to myself, 'what the hell, i'll go, I have nothing better to do, not like I wan't to go see everyone and stuff...'  
Yeah.  
Just a total waste of my time.  
  
Rei's POV  
  
Nothing better to do than hang out with Kenny on the day of the dance, just sitting in his room. And since when were we good friends? Heh, I dunno. =P  
"Are you going," I asked, "or staying home updating that computer? Switching all them files, doing all that."  
"That would be a good idea, too!" Exclaimed Dizzi, Kenny's talking laptop, "I can use a little cleaning."  
"Sorry, Dizzi," Kenny replied, "i'm going to the party, I told everyone i'd be there!"  
"I highly doubt that," I commented.  
"Can it," Kenny mouthed.  
"SO-ree," I muttered, "I wonder if Kai's going..." I began to drool a bit.  
"Rei," Kenny began, "Ocean did not wan't this to be Yoai, she stated that loud and clear in the summary!"  
"Oh," I replied, "oh yeah, sorry."  
*rewind*  
*record*  
"I highly doubt that," I commented.  
"Can it," Kenny mouthed.  
"SO-ree," I muttered, "...I... am... hungry."  
Kenny slapped his forhead. 


	3. The Slurring Dork

NOTE: All the characters except for the girls, well, in other words, Tyson, Max, Kai, Kenny, Dizzy, and Rei are don't my chars... they're the real, copyrighted chars and all that. Don't sue me! xD; All the girls are MY chars. Well, have you waited for this day? To see new, spiffy, Max, and see if Naomi's gonna fall for him? Read away, just read away!!! ;D  
  
-Ocean ^~  
  
***************  
  
Max's POV  
  
Yup, I skateboarded to the party, that's right. My black hood ws pulled over my blonde hair, so it was really hard to tell it was me. So, I walked in the party, and looked around. I saw my group. Tyson, Rei, Kenny, Dizzy, and Kai standing nearby against a wall.  
But, first I wan'ted to hit Naomi. I mean, i've changed, she'll like me now, right?  
I walked past their group hoping they'd notice.  
I walked right past them- they didn't notice.  
Dammit!  
Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.  
"Hitoshi(must be the guy she likes)! Hitoshi, I thought you wern't coming!" Cried Naomi. As she pulled me back, hood fell back and revealed my face and hair.  
"M.. Max?!" Cried Naomi.  
I shrugged, "...uh, yeah."  
"Oh, my god," Naomi jumped and huddled around her friends giggling.  
Next she stood next to me, and was about to say something, when I stopped her, "...no."  
"What?" Naomi blushed, "did you say no to me?"  
"Yeah. I said no. I thought you heard that," I said casually, and walked over to my friends.  
  
Tyson's POV  
  
"Man, this is a kick ass party, huh?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Everyone agreed. Except Kai. -.-';; 'All you wan'ted' by michelle grant cmae on. Tons of people were dancing.  
"Hey!" I heared Max's voice, and a guy dressed in black came up beside me, "hi, Tyson."  
"Max?!" I yelled, "M-Max?!"  
Max pulled down his hood, "yep."  
"Whoooa!" I smiled, "cool!!"  
Max nodded, "thanks."  
I got my eyes off Max and moved them toward this girl.  
"Hot damn," I said, "she's hot, isn't she??" I pointed  
"Oh, that Asumi Hibachi girl," Kenny remarked, "I heard she Santa's daughter."  
"...What the hell?" Said Rei, out of the blue.  
"I don't care," I took the chest part of my shirt, and waves it front and back quickly trying to making some of my sweat in visible, "she's hot and that's all I know." And ran off after her.  
"That's Tyson," I over heard Rei, "always hitting on girls... I feel sorry for them sometimes, y'know?"  
Kenny nodded.  
'Smoke' by Natalie Imbruglia came on. Perfect!   
"Hi!" I said, walking up to Asumi, "...um, wanna dance?"  
She swooped around, "oh," she murmered, "are you that Tyson kid you won that BeyBlading thing?"  
"Uh-huh," I replied proudly.  
"Not interested," Asumi muttered, and looked back at me, "....well, okay."  
Yup! So we danced!  
...And we kissed. oO;  
She must've been drunk ro something, I mean, common!:  
"I like dancing with you," Asumi slurred.  
"...Yeah, I like dancing... dancing with you too," I laughed nervously.  
Yeah, then she kissed me.  
The dork... 


	4. Make Me Mad

NOTE: Yup-yup. This is so weird, too... I was up 12:30AM between 6AM working on the first three chapters(well, not ALL that time) and I don't remember a thing about doing this. oO; Like I was drunk or something, didn't remember coming home. x.X" And for you continuers, yeah... poor Tyson, ne? Asumi spits when she talks, I suppose. oO; I had a bigger idea, making this about Kai but... it didn't quiet turn out that way did it..? . All of the guys are copy righted blah to whoever, blah, just not me. All the girl chars are copyright, ME. I am copyright, my parents. D'oh. x.X" Well, enjoy...? ^^;  
  
-Ocean ^~  
  
PS. If my fic's getting boring, just say so, i'll quit. x.X"  
PPS. ...Rated PG13 for the pig thing. *cough* You'll see. xD;  
  
****************  
  
Kenny's POV  
  
By the time of 10:00PM, the party looked like it had more holes than swiss cheese. The dance floor seemed almost empty, and about 20 people were there. x.X" Sad, ne?  
"It's getting a little quiet, huh?" Rei asked me.  
"No kidding," I replied, "uh... Rei...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Tyson?"  
Both our pairs of eyes scanned the room. No Tyson, no Asumi either.  
"Uhh..." Murmured Rei, "Max probably spiked their drinks, and their making out in the Janitors office or something."  
"Yeah," I replied, "I guess your right."  
"Um, okay, then where Kai and Max?" I asked.  
"Kai's in the corner," Rei pointed out SD like, "and... Max is... uh, I dunno."  
I sighed, "well, this is gettin' boring, i'm gonna head home."  
"Same," Replied Rei.  
(No, people. Don't get your hopes up.. they may be walking home on a dark, 'romantic' night, but there's no yaoi! xD; ...But there is...)  
It was silent, as we both walked home to my house, about a kilometre away.  
"Rei..." I murmered.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"What would you say if I told you a bats' orgasm lasted 2 seconds, and pigs' orgasm lasted 30 minutes(it's true, too.. creepy oO;)?" I blurted out.  
Rei fell over.  
I poked him with a stick; he twitched...  
"...Sigh," I muttered.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
What happened to me? You may ask...  
I...  
I actually did something pretty bad.  
With my new look, I thought I needed to change inside too... it wasn't a good choice.  
Now i've got this feeling scarred on me, and it won't leve me alone... maybe that's why I was so... abusive.  
Outside, 9:20pm, had a slight drizzel. I stood in the rain alone, when I heard footsteps skip up next to me.  
It was Naomi.  
"Naomi, I..." I began.  
"Max," Naomi sniffed, "I didn't mean to hurt you, really! I like you! I like you alot! I always have!" She clutched onto my arm.  
"Get off me!" I pushed her away gently, but she just came closer next time.  
"Please," she whined, holding my wrist, "forgive me!" I don't know if she was crying or that it was the drizzle.  
"Naomi," I mouthed, don't touch me," I slightly shoved her away.  
"...Max..." She whimpered, coming over to me, about to grab my arm again.  
"Naomi!!" I yelled, punching her in the face, "fuck OFF!"  
She took a step back, and looked at me.  
...I felt like I was looking at myself.  
She was crying now, but not making any noises. She looked withdrawn and hurt.  
But I still remembered that time back in school...   
"...No," I got that flash back, and thought, 'that was worth it.'  
"Max.." She cried, whiping her eyes, not paying any attention on me.  
At that moment, I walked up to her and violently shoved her by her shoulders, "oh, shut up!"  
Yeah, it was actually pretty violent.  
She toppled back, landing harshly on her side.  
"Just get out of my face!" I yelled, "go! Just fuck off!"  
Naomi quickly got up, limping to the door of the complex.  
"Yeah," I growled, "you better fucking run! Bitch!"  
I stood alone in the rain.  
All alone...  
I felt so bad.  
I grumbled, and let out an angry yell, kicking over a garbage can, the top coming off and the garbage spilling out, "fucking thing!"  
I looked at the wet ground, and rubbed my face. Either tears or rain, I don't know, but... I know fact I didn't feel good inside. 


	5. At Last We Meet

NOTE: Isn't Max sooo mean!?! Yah, I thought so... xP Trying to make Kai a little more involved... Only the girl characters are copyright by me, blah blah blah, I don't wanan say this again! xD; Yeah... enjoy the fic! :D!!! The songs used here were "Alive" by jennifer Lopez, and "Can't get You outta My Head" by Kylie Min...ouge? Oh, you know. xP  
  
-Ocean ^~  
  
***************  
  
Kai's POV  
  
Everyone had gone to dance with whomever. But not me. Dancing is for losers. Plus, no one would ask me ask me anyway. I looked around the room, a little bored, and spotted the hockey girl.  
She had short brown hair, was wearing navy blue baggy pants, and a long sleeved blue shirt. Nothing like the girls I see wearing these days.  
Sitting in a corner, I looked at the ground boringly, and just got up. I had no idea where I was going.  
- ¯3¯ -  
I opened my eyes to see feet.  
Feet?!  
Dancing feet.  
I collapsed in the middle of the dance floor.  
Weird.  
I swopped up, and glanced around. It was a bit emberressing. So, I got up, and scanned the room, for the others. Heh. They were all gone.  
"K.. Kai...?" I heared a whiny voice, and a touch to my shoulder, while walking to my corner, "Kai?"  
I turned around, "Naomi?" She had quite a bruise on her face and maybe a little bit of blood.  
She took my arm, "help me..."  
I looked at her strangely- is she trying to get fresh?  
I took a few steps back, "please... don't- don't touch me," I warned. For some strange, odd ball reason, I don't like to be touched, hardly.  
She sniffed, and walked away.  
What was that about?  
I ignored it, and moved in my corner anyways.  
  
Will's POV (The 'hockey girl')  
  
Yes, my name is Will, and, yes, I am a girl... so what?  
Anywho, I had my eye kept on this boy. He looked so firmilliar... and so strange!  
I mean, he had blue hair and different colours going on there, and funky bangs. Then he had two cat-type things, like triangles, cat stripes, on his cheek.  
How weird!  
And he had this long white thing tied around his neck, and it came out kinda like a cape. Now, I must admit, that thing was pretty cool.  
"Will," Emerald, my friend, began, "Will, common, go talk to him, i'll give you 10 bucks..."  
I let out a long, long sigh, "why?"  
"Okay, don't," Emerald stuffed the money back in her pocket.  
Now, you see, I love parties, there awhole lot of fun... but my dad runs them. And he's mean and abusive and stuff and makes ME clean up the frigging mess!!! So unfair. I gathered up the drunk people and told them to leave; it was 11:00PM. Then I found that cat striped person laying on a bench type thing that was also part of the wall. Sleeping. x.X"  
So, I wen't up to him, and poked him(SD).  
He twitched, and opened his eyes an inch, "what..."  
"Party's over," I said.  
He gave me a cold stare, and shut his eyes again.  
"Aargh!" I yelled, "get up! Now!"  
He didn't do anything.  
I looked at him for a long while, "what's your name...?"  
"What's yours..." He said quietly.  
"Will, you?" I smiled.  
"...Kai..." He drifted off.  
Poor guy; he looked really tired.  
"Well, sorry, guy, you... gotta leave... in 30 minutes, sorry," I sighed.  
He didn't answer.  
He wasn't breathing.  
"Kai?" I repeated myself, "Kai??" I poked him. 


	6. Dark Secret In me

NOTE: Oops. You know how I said the songs used on the last chapter? I accidently cut that out. I made that chapter before, redid it, and cut out the songs and forgot to take out that statement. Sorry everyone! x3';; So... is Kai DEAD?! You DON'T know that, DO YOU!? mwahhaa. Well read on, and find out!! :D Only the girl characters are copyright by me, blah blah blah, I don't wanna say this again! xD; Yeah... enjoy the fic! :D!!! Oh, yeah, wondering why this story's rated PG-13? ...Well, here's 15% of it commin' right at ya. (Well, I guess they put this kind of small stuff in PG movies too, but god no, not freakin' Disney...)  
  
*******************  
  
Will's POV  
  
I poked Kai, "Kai? You alive?"  
He didn't move. No, this guy COULDN'T be dead. He looked like the tough immortal guy!  
"Ah, maybe I should wait a bit, and clean up a little more," I thought, "then he might wake up. He could be a heavy sleeper."  
I began scrubbing up all the glowstick goo up off the floor, which tooke quite awhile. I had a little fun with it actually.  
I then folded up some round tables and stuffing them in the closet, and stacking up chairs. Next I cleaned up all the pop, and stuffed the music system into the closet, exactly like my dad wan'ted it.  
My parents split up so... in the summer I lived with my dad.  
I sighed, exausted, and whiped my forhead and wen't over to Kai. He didn't move.  
So I poked him. No movement. I was cleaning up for an hour and he still hasn't woke up? Heavy sleeper is right!  
Well, I needed to get him out or atleast hide him.  
"Uh..." I studdered, taking his hand, and dragging him over to a closet, and stuffed him inside. I closed the door, outside of the closet, and a second after I heard a bang. I opened the door, and Kai, off the door, sprawled to the floor.  
I let out a long sigh, "ARRRGHH! Wake up!"  
He layed there.  
"Ohh-kay," I whined, "that's IT... here we go..."  
I took both his arms, took him outside, and put him infront of the building. Yeah, I really DID hate to do that, but...  
Walking home, since my cleaning up was all done, I forgot I had locked the door.  
So, I pulled out my keys, ran up to the door, and locked the doors of the complex. I saw Kai laying on the ground. It began to rain. I felt really bad leaving him there, but I had to, or i'd get in deep, deep, shit.  
So, I walked home in the rain. As soon as I got home, I got into my pjs, boxers and a t-shirt with a Galeon on it(hehe), and wen't straight to bed.  
...Eh, my dad was probably out at some bar being a manwhore or something. oO; If my dad ever caught me up when he got home i'd get severe punishment, or maybe I litle beating or slap in the face. Yeah, I know, call kids help phone... x.x';; But... (trails off)  
I sat in bed, still lying awake thinking what I did about Kai.  
"He MUST be up now, he HAS to be," I thought.  
Suddenly the door swung open- my the sounds of it, my dad and a drunken lady. I swung over to my side, pretending to be asleep.  
My dad and the girl looked in my room, "oh.. eh, good, that bitch is asleep..." slurred my father.  
About 3 breif minutes after I heared springing of a matress, and that woman groaning.  
I shuddered, "I gotta get outta here."  
And that's exacly what I had planned- I had to go see Kai!  
I had to!  
I peeked up over the windowsill and looked out at the rain, constantly pouring and pouring.  
Like any other kid would do, I opened the window, threw out my shoes, and tied up my sheets, and flung the long strips of bundled material out the window.  
I climbed down, and put on my shoes. I ran across the lawn, and ran out of my house's sight.  
"Fuck!!" I heared my dad yell, "where is that bitch?"  
'Gone to do more important things!' I thought, smiling.  
  
Kai's POV  
  
"Ohhh..." I moaned, looking around, "where did that girl put me...?"   
Constant rain poured over me. I was soaked. I got up, stumbling a little, and leaned on the side of the building to catch my breath, and stand up. What was making me so tired? So feirce and angry, more than I always was before? I felt so.. lightheaded and drowzy. I don't remember drinking, that's for sure.  
But, I knew something was wrong with me and I didn't feel normal.  
I felt..  
I felt like.. I wan'ted to.. no..  
I needed to kill.  
But I couldn't, even if it was an inniciont child that was the first living thing that came to myself.  
Even bad enough, I would kill myself.  
So, to maybe calm me down, I took out my Beyblade, and, I dunno, started practicing for no reason at all.  
But it was weird. Every time I launched it, it hurt.  
After my 42nd launch(yes, I counted..), I watched it spin for about 3 breif seconds, and collapsed. 


End file.
